bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yatanogarasu
Dekoshu talk 00:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Harribel This is your first warning. We don't make that kind of change until we confirm with the Translation Corner. --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 23:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Yata, I understand that you're trying to edit for the benefit of the wiki but things are run very differently here than on OP. The edits you're making on Harribel's page go against policy here, the Translation Corner has decided on what to put there. If you keep edit warring, at this rate you're going to end up being banned. Best thing to do would be to leave it for now, and focus on something else to contribute to (that hopefully doesn't step on any toes). 03:29, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Editing on Bleach Wiki: Getting Started Hey there, I'm SunXia, a member of the team here!! I can see you are new here and I would like to advise you of how we do things here!! Please, read THIS BLOG as it contains a lot of very helpful information about how we run things including a list of blogs dedicated to helping you understand our site and how we run things and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here!! Also remember to follow every one of our Policies as they are very important!! Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay with us!! Translations Hey Yata, could you avoid putting in the translations onto the pages without first taking it to the Translation Corner so they could confirm the translation? Power Levels Hi! Please do not change power levels without discussing it first. Thank you! Undo Your edit was undone because it is a personality section. Not a plot section. Also, your most recent edit lacked references. Edit Warring References Violation Reply There is nothing wrong with Yamamoto not wanting to rely on humans however, he did not state that, you are placing another characters perspective into a personality section. Yama-ji did not state that he does not want to rely on humans, that is merely the summation of a man who ultimately killed him and thus biased. Also, he did not want Ichigo to die in his sacrificial attack because he was not a committed member of the Gotei 13, the Captains knew they would likely die with his attack and had accepted it, Ichigo was not given that choice and it was not his duty so he told him to fall back. By now Ichigo has gotten involved in many thing with the Gotei 13 and he's been fine with his intervention thus far given how Ichigo has helped them. You are taking what he said to be too literal when what he was talking about was ending Ichigo's life along with the Gotei 13 members too, which he states they accepted, Ichigo was not party to tha agreement and acceptance. Translation I have removed your post from the Translation corner in regard to Hitsygaya's zanpakuto. This was already covered some time ago here: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:T%C5%8Dshir%C5%8D_Hitsugaya/Archive_1#Zanpakuto_translation. Where it was determined that all relevant translations where correct. We also had a translation corner conversation about how every translation does not follow komamuras and that no comparison should be made between that and others, as all translations arent equal in how they are formed in general.-- Re: Argola and Zeidritz Normally I would have by now, but unlike Hubert, we don't have confirmation that they were members of the Sternritter (though it's highly likely), so for the moment, they're probably gonna remain on my sandbox. With any luck, we'll either receive that confirmation in the upcoming chapters or get enough on them that they can have their own pages.--Xilinoc (talk) 08:52, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Techniques Ok I get that you are trying to help and whatnot, and your eagerness is great, but you need to stop making these decisions on your own. You literally just made a Gif and a technique page for someone drawing a weapon. That's not a technique that is a weapon being drawn, a weapon that was noted in a Resurrección section because it was something that changed during his release. You need to start discussions on things like this and stop doing things because "you think they should happen". We have a lot of Technique pages here but there many we don't have for a reason as some things don't need a page. :Retractable Blades is a part of the bankai itself. Gran Caida a weapon which is much like his first axe. It's noted in that section because he gains a new style of weapon after releasing. Not everything listed in those sections needs a page. And yes I'm leaving the other pages since they're actual techniques but what I'm saying is that if there isn't a technique, sometimes its been overlooked, sometimes there was a decision made against it at the time. That's why I am asking you to discuss it before. The Resurrección section isn't always a "technique" section its a section to list techniques and notable things about it. I get that things are done differently on OP Wiki and if that works for you guys fantastic, but here its not just all piled in as fast as possible. We usually discussing things in the Skype chat too. ::Sorry for late reply but yeah so long as its representing something yeah it should be fine. If it is something we decided against a long time ago or if we decided against it because it didn't have a name that was from Kubo or if we have a problem we will let you know. Don't be offended if I replace any of your gifs and stuff, I'm a legendary pinickity person. Could you do me a big favor and put your gifs in the image gallery catalog so one of us can log them into galleries?? That'd be great so they get saved properly. Sorry I'm rather sick at the moment (actually I'm always sick but chronic conditions alas) but yeah ear infections in both ears and swollen glands and cold so dizzy thats why late reply. :) :::Awk thank you, at this point I'm used to being ill, and the guys here are used to me being ill, I'm just a little more ill than usual. Just a little heads up on the techniques, if its like an Anime-Only sort of thing hold back on it if you will, like Bakkoto (however that is spelled) and Dolls, we have techniques for the main villains of those arcs but won't reall be doing separate individual pages for each of their techniques. Sal and I agreed that I can make tabs of them since most don't have proper names and are mainly generic manipulation abilities. (Like how I have Mabashi/Ritz done) I'm working on pages or ideas for that and stuff. Just little heads up :) And thanks for the catalog you are a star!! Translation Corner Good evening. I wanted to question the translators if there has been any work done on the new fanbook Bleach: 13 BLADEs, since it seems to contain some important details such as Kira's whereabouts. However, I've noticed for a while that the Translation Corner seems to be dead, with many posted doubts continuing to be unanswered after months of waiting. I noticed you were the one of the last people to post there, so I wanted to ask you if you know what's going on? Have the translators grown tired of Bleach and left? Thanks for the attention, Bleach3p (talk) 01:20, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Furigana template Hey there. So back when I proposed that, we discussed and implemented the template quite a bit, but ultimately decided against using it for a few reasons (spacing of kana, additional space between sentences, kana being harder to read), so you don't need to go to the effort of adding it to any pages; I appreciate the offer, however.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:12, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Add to list I've added Hubert, but I'm not convinced that the other two are noteworthy enough to go in there. It's meant to highlight the most important(-ish) members/positions. The reason the Arrancar are mentioned is because they are Arrancar in a Quincy army, making them stand out a lot. The other two guys are probably original sternritter, but not significant ones at this point and fit better in the sternritter template (if we ever find out for sure on that front). As for Shaz, might want to check with Salubri or one of the Committee as I'm not sure if it was decided to leave him off that or if it was just overlooked. 22:05, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Acknowledgment of information is not the same thing as saying its certainly canon. Because the content about Shaz is written by someone other then Kubo and Kubo has not acknowledged those circumstances involving him in the manga it is not considered canon material thus why he is not included in any list. -- Weakness Well there are some adjustments about what actually are considered weaknesses. There should be some changes and therefore ill be going over the content to determine whats actually a weakness.-- Sal unprotected the page Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:01, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Technique Templates Thanks and thanks as well for fixing the mistake on the template. About the Kido, I wasn't planning on putting the Kido in, as I only intended it for the special techniques unique to each person (or in case of the shunpo techniques shared by just a couple of people). Most of those tech pages have no navboxes, which is really what I'm trying to address and link them together based on the character, but the Kido is so widely used I dont think it fits so well. Plus the Kido pages already have navboxes. I'm not 100% against including Kido, but I think it is better left off personally. 17:08, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :I've been putting them in since they're unique to the character for the most part. The criteria I'm using here is more to do with the pages not having any navigation than what type or how many people use it. I'm only starting out with this idea right now and I'm finding more unique Kido than I thought, so I'll likely see how things go and review whether or not Kido should go in to it later, it might end up putting it in. For now though I just want to concentrate on pulling all these new pages together so people can find and move between them easier. :Thanks for doing the Rukia and Shunsui templates by the way. I'm happy for anyone to chip in if they want, but maybe we need to come to some sort of agreement on dividing up the workload so we dont end up both doing the same one and finding the other has just done it. If you want to do any of them, maybe stick to characters with names starting with N to Z and I'll go through A - M. I don't mean to put pressure on you by saying this, its absolutely fine if you would rather not, I'm just saying it so that neither of us ends up in a situation where we wasted our time doing the same one. 22:03, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I was working off of 3 minimum. I'm including the movie/game techniques as well. I'll sort through the rest before coming back to that list and deciding what to do about them. Thanks for the help once again. 13:42, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Aizen's talkpage Please tell me, in your experiences on this wiki, that's not how things are usually done around here. --'Koto'Talk Page- 14:22, July 26, 2016 (UTC)